


Black Water

by FiendMaz



Series: Oceans Will Part In This War Of Hearts [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Angry Alec Lightwood, BAMF Luke, BAMF Magnus Bane, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Jealous Alec, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Protective Alec Lightwood, Revelations, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: “Lightwood.” Alec muttered darkly. That name had only brought upon him pressure, pain and misery among other negatives. It had never done him any good and would most likely never do him any good in the future. Faced with Maryse's betrayal, Alec goes digging into his parents' dark past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Of Men and Monsters.
> 
> Iguus on Tumblr, hope you saw my two replies on there!
> 
> Thanks to kjvs1, Misssy14, ReadingLover224, clandestinedreams, and Emi_Dawes for giving this series so much kudos! And thank you to Kim_Lovato for the multiple comments!
> 
> Many thanks to all the readers for following this series and for your patience <3
> 
> __  
> This series is set in the Shadowhunters (TV) world so some things aren't as it is in the book but those that aren't touched upon by the show yet are based on book canon as obtained through the Shadowhunters wikia. The rest are written with liberty.

There was something special about walking on cold concrete during a dark night when the moon’s high and unwavering in the sky, the traffic was far away and the breeze was gentle. Everything seemed to be chilled into a pause, gradually freezing over as the months got colder, and time would tick sluggishly.

Tonight, rather than doing as usual strolling around to enjoy the pocket of peace only walks alone could give, Alec was briskly walking to Magnus’ loft. The text from Magnus came roughly fifteen minutes ago and he had the sudden urge to see the warlock in person. To see if they were okay, that he hadn’t put a wedge between them because of how badly he had handled their discussion about trust, Jace and everything else. It was all he could think about whenever his thoughts strayed from his work which happened frustratingly often today as there weren’t any information for him to pore over.

His conclusion about the dead Downworlders was confirmed by Jace though only for three of the bodies. The rest his parabatai had guessed to be done by Forsakens, having known Valentine had sent some off to get blood (missions that were largely unsuccessful).

With that fresh in his mind, he had gone down into a spiral of alarm over Magnus being in danger. So far, no Downworlder with title or affiliation with the local NY Downworlders had been killed but that didn’t mean it couldn’t happen any time soon. There was no such thing as being too safe.

So he had unnecessarily applied a speed rune to run all the way to Brooklyn and was now two blocks away from his destination. He was striding past building after building without care for them, mind focused on gathering the correct words to say to explain about the murders in such a way that wouldn’t hurt his parabatai’s standing with Magnus and… his own.

No, that wasn’t right. He wasn’t agonising over the possibility that his standing with Magnus would be ruined. It was the disappointment that he didn’t want to see. The disappointment over his leadership and his hold on the Institute when Magnus was so sure of his abilities since the beginning.

Alec looked up at the glamoured abandoned building and latched onto Magnus’ figure holding a drink. His thoughts melted away and a grin formed on his lips. Heart beating quicker, he touched the gate and ran up the staircase to the landing. Another touch and the front door swung open for him.

He walked through the entrance hall towards the living room, eyes darting back and forth over the mess. “Magnus?” There were empty bottles and glasses, the pillows were in disarray and a stray jacket that looked too simple to be Magnus’ laid on the back of one of the couches. He frowned.

“Over here.”

Alec tore his gaze from the offensive article of clothing to the balcony, eyes searching for Magnus’. His heart skipped a beat when he looked into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and his heart fluttered as he accepted the extended caramel hand. Their fingers intertwined like a habit.

“Good evening, Alexander.”

An unguardedly happy smile tugged the corners of Alec’s lips. “I finished off my work and since you’re free, I decided it wouldn’t hurt to come by.” The words were true but it allowed his earlier thoughts to slide their way into the forefront of his mind again. He hoped his inner turmoil didn’t show through.

His eyes fluttered as Magnus’ warm hand cupped his nape and shifted his stance lower when he was tugged down. A soft gasp escaped him and he closed his eyes at the touch of those glossed pink lips against his own in the barest yet most intimate of touches.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

Alec curled his arm around Magnus’ waist to bring their bodies closer and tilted his head slightly so he could kiss the warlock better. He nipped the plump upper lip and sucked the shine of the lower lip then pulled away. His tongue darted out to lap at his own lips to taste strawberry gloss with hints of alcohol.

Magnus smiled warmly at him and tucked back the curled hair tickling his temple. It made Alec’s stomach flop weirdly and, not for the first time, he revelled in the bliss of being with the warlock. If walking in the streets at late hours of cold nights were like a pockets of peace to him, these little caring moments with Magnus were like laying down in the clouds – an out-of-body surreal experience of pure joy and security.

It was frightening how much the warlock before him affected him. Even more frightening knowing how much he affected the warlock as well especially not knowing how he was doing it. He hadn’t forgotten the confession from weeks ago, the declaration of love he didn’t know what to do with.

Quite probably, he felt the same yet he wasn’t sure. The feeling was different from how he felt towards Jace but also similar. He was confused and he felt pressured by himself to try to reciprocate. Before Magnus had left to look for Jace, he’d been meaning to ask the warlock if they could be together in a… _boyfriend_ capacity.

By the Angel, even in his head, the word sounded ridiculous and not quite right.

After days of pondering, however, he didn’t know if he still wanted to. His feelings had only deepened but with all the events lately, he didn’t think they knew each other well enough yet. Perhaps, asking could wait. Reciprocating the confession could wait. He wanted to do this properly as much as he could with his little knowledge of relationships and –

“Darling,” Magnus raised a brow and bit his lip briefly. “Are you still mad?”

Alec’s grip on the other tightened both by the hand and waist. “No, of course not.” He replied immediately. “Are… are you?”

“I’ve no reason to be. What’s wrong then, Alexander? You’re looking a little stressed.”

“Oh…”

“Is it Jace?”

Alec’s eyes widened and he looked away, his parabatai’s strong front before the Clave rose from his memories. “His trial was held after you left. It’s going well but…” He shrugged. It was natural of him to be anxious not just because his brother was in a precarious position but because it was _Jace_. His parabatai who so often put a foot in his mouth during the worst of times and was unhealthily reckless with a penchant for trouble. Then there was Maryse making everything worse.

A little stressed? That sounded about right.

“It’s natural to be worried.” Magnus soothed.

Alec bowed and closed his eyes. A split second later, he leaned up to the warm fingers smoothing down his furrowed brows and sighed in content. “Yeah.” He breathed out.

“Really, darling, you should learn to relax. You’re going to get wrinkles and frankly, you’re too handsome for them. Except for your eye crinkles – they’re charming.” Magnus squeezed their intertwined hands and slipped from Alec’s hold to saunter back into the cluttered lounge.

Alec grumbled lightly as he opened his eyes to follow lest he stumble as their arm lengths stretched to maximum and they both end up in an unfortunate situation. “Did you have a party?” He asked when Magnus snapped his fingers to clean the place. The plain jacket stayed where it was.

“Something like that.”

The vague answer did nothing to dispel the curiosity in Alec nor the jealousy he was keeping at bay. He shoved the question away though and allowed himself to be dragged down into the comfiest couch beside Magnus. He laid his head by the warlock’s shoulder and squirmed a bit to tuck his face under the other’s smooth jaw.

A pleased silent hum left him as fingers ran through his messy hair and he felt Magnus lay a cheek on top of his head. His eyes were half-opened, squished, and lazily wandered past the warlock’s clothing towards the coffee table. Now that it wasn’t littered with bottles and glasses he could make out square photographs.

Attention piqued, he fixed a hand on Magnus’ thigh and pushed off the warlock to lean towards the pictures. His eyes adjusted and Alec couldn’t stop the loud gasp he made at the familiar images. “Where… How.” He swallowed nervously. Bad start. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. “I… When? Why –,”

“Ah, ah, that’s my question.”

Alec turned around slowly to look behind him at Magnus’s face. The warlock had a neutral expression on, one which he couldn’t decipher but decidedly hated on sight. “I didn’t know.” He blurted out.

“Obviously, you do know seeing as the first word you said after seeing those was ‘where’. You didn’t tell me, Alexander.” The accusation was mild in the tone though clear in the eyes.

“I just found out when you came to see me.” Alec rushed. “Maryse had the other Shadowhunters keep it from me and Lydia. Izzy’s still examining the bodies when I left. We really… I would have said something, Magnus.” He pleaded. “I just needed to know what was happening first.”

Magnus smirked softly. “I didn’t have a party. My loft would have been much more chaotic if I had. What you saw was the remnants of a meeting with Downworlder leaders. Those pictures were brought into discussion.”

“You just found out as well then... And Luke too?”

“Yes.”

“What… Did whoever brought those photographs know what happened?”

“I do believe you’re fishing, Alexander. What do you know?”

Alec licked at his dry lips and looked down at their hands clasped together. “Can you tell me what you know first? Then, I’ll tell you what I do.”

Magnus eyed him for a minute. “The first few were the result of Forsaken attacks. The last three by a Shadowhunter, possibly more than one. Now, what do you know?”

“I…” Alec rubbed the fingers of his free hand together. “It was Valentine.”

“That much was obvious.”

“Jace confirmed that the attacks were ordered by Valentine.” Alec rephrased. “The last three were by Circle members.” He looked Magnus in the eyes that were thankfully no longer unreadable. “And Jace.” His hand involuntarily clutched Magnus’ harder and he had to exert an excessive amount of willpower to let himself loosen the grip.

“Did he kill the Downworlders or did he simply help?”

Alec lowered his gaze in dismay. “It’s not his fault.”

“Answer the question, Alexander.”

“…Valentine tortured him when he didn’t do well in his tasks.” Alec let his eyes drift back up to bore into the warlock’s. “Yes. Yes, he killed them.” This time, it was Magnus who turned his eyes away and Alec couldn’t help but rub at his thigh in an ineffective attempt at getting rid of his nerves. His heart was hurting and pounding. He felt as if he was in the cusp of falling from a great height.

“I see.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Magnus was struggling with himself. Blondie had never been high on his list, the only reason he had ever bothered to help was because of Alexander. He would help again as this information shouldn’t change things but they did. There was blood on the parabatai’s hands, blood of Downworlders all because he had done the bidding of Valentine, because he hadn’t the backbone to suffer punishment.

No, that wasn’t right. Blondie was in a difficult position, he should really be more sympathetic. It was hard, however, bearing witness to Alexander defending his parabatai for cold-blooded murder because, of course, what’s a few Downworlders gone? So long as it wasn’t anyone the Shadowhunters knew as friends, everyone else was fair game.

That wasn’t what was truly gutting him though.

What’s worst was that he was seeing the proof of Nephilim superiority being shoved into his face by Alexander of all people. He knew the boy was, to an extent, trying to unlearn prejudices and discrimination but this was proving that those efforts were in vain. Maybe the poisonous lessons were too deeply ingrained in the boy.

This whole thing was a knife right into his heart and a spit to his face for being so blind. _Blind_. That’s what all his friends were saying bar Tessa. Ragnor knew this would happen, he thought in despair.

_Ragnor gave him a look. “Alec is a Shadowhunter and whatever he feels for you won’t override that. He may not harm you, he may even protect you but that doesn’t mean the same will be applied to other Downworlders. His main priority will remain within his race and so should yours. After all, the past tends to repeat itself and we Downworlders know that all too well.”_

A cold tinkling laughter invades his hearing and he felt his heart icing at the memory of Camille. He had been a fool in love for the last time with Camille. Alexander may come to love him but he wouldn’t love anyone who devalued – Stop. The boy wasn’t what his spiralling thoughts were making him out to be. Definitely not. Alexander was better than that. The little rag tag group of young Shadowhunters were better than that. He knew that. _He knew that_.

“Why are you defending his actions, Alexander?” Magnus asked as he returned his gaze to the boy’s.

“I’m not. I –,”

Magnus raised a disbelieving brow.

“Jace has been through enough without everyone blaming him for his actions under Valentine. He didn’t want to kill anyone in cold blood. He’s reckless and loves the thrill of hunting demons but he wouldn’t just kill a Downworlder without feeling remorse or guilt even if they did deserve it. I’m not defending him but I won’t allow anyone to beat him up more than he’s already doing so to himself.”

Magnus studied the boy, the beautiful protective big brother of the Lightwood siblings and the noble warrior all melding together in one soul. He had heard enough to know his belief in Alexander and the others were founded. He need not hear any more or discuss anything further.

Instead, his mind drifted off to the meeting he had earlier. The others wanted to involve the Nephilim in their plan and whilst it was reasonable, he wasn’t very keen on bringing Alexander into it. What with Blondie’s trial and the mess of Maryse undermining Alexander and Lydia’s status as Heads of the Institute…

Magnus raised his free hand and cupped the boy’s cheek, making Alexander startle and then lean into the touch with a grateful look. Poor Alexander looked tired, so exhausted and pinched with disquiet. He wouldn’t breach the topic now. Perhaps later. Tomorrow. Day after…

“Thank you, Magnus.”

“For what?” Magnus asked softly, pulled out of his thoughts.

“You’re always… Everything always turns out differently than I anticipate with you.”

Magnus smiled to himself, amused. That was true for the both of them. “And that’s a good thing?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad.” Magnus replied just as simply at the answer he was given. He wished he could offer the boy to come to him at any moment, wished he could be available whenever the boy needed him and offer comfort. It was only the first day of throwing himself back into his job as the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he was mildly regretting it already.

He wouldn’t have time anymore to join in on patrols or missions or for stolen kisses and hugs behind the backs of dear Isabelle and Clary or even to admire the boy’s excellent form as an archer.

A bit wistfully, Magnus pulled a willing Alexander into his body and brought up his legs to lay on the couch until the boy was nearly on top of him and they were spooning. He hushed the other when Alexander started to squirm, possibly out of embarrassment or some other, and used a bit of strength to tuck the boy’s head to the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Magnus –,”

“Hush, Alexander.” Magnus beamed, thoroughly enjoying himself. “Let me have this.” He bit his lip at the slip and hoped the other didn’t notice what he said which was futile because the boy was perceptive. Painfully so.

“What?”

“Nothing, darling.”

“That wasn’t nothing.” Alexander said strongly. “Tell me. Please.”

Magnus’ smile didn’t waver even as he rolled his eyes. “How demanding. I love it.” He gasped when his stomach was pinched. “I’ve re-claimed my position as the High Warlock of Brooklyn and agreed to an alliance between Downworlder leaders.” He stopped for a moment and watched as Alexander shifted to start tracing a pattern on his chest.

Instantly, he regretted buttoning up his skinny fit blazer that covered up most of his upper body and tried to will the boy’s hand to where his skin was peeking out. It didn’t happen. He waved his fingers discreetly until his blazer melted away and a long-sleeved mesh shirt replaced it.

Alexander poked his body reproachfully and Magnus grinned cheekily. “What, darling?”

“You know what.”

Magnus grabbed the hand hovering over his body and pressed it to his chest. He inhaled giddily and guided the fingers to glide through his chest and abs. “Don’t stop.” His request was met with another poke and a slight shake of the head but he didn’t mind as Alexander did as asked. “I’ll be busy from today on.” He murmured. “I won’t have as much time as before.”

“Hmm…”

“I’ll miss you, Alexander.” Magnus frowned when the boy pushed up away from him. He looked into those clear, tired hazel eyes and cupped the flattened cheek adorably imprinted with the pattern of the mesh. “What is it, darling?”

“Why will you miss me?”

Magnus caressed the tender area below the hazel eye with his thumb. “I always miss you, Alexander.” He lifted up their intertwined hands and placed a kiss on each of the boy’s knuckles. “There’s never a time I don’t miss you.”

A slow smile stretched on Alexander’s red plump lips and the bright ocean eyes warmed into the colour of the midnight sky. “I can take the time to come by every night.” The boy sweetly promised and Magnus’ heart ached. How he wished to anticipate the moon’s arrival every day so he would see this lovely Shadowhunter, to bask in this warmth.

“Even then, I would miss you.” Magnus leaned up and pressed his lips to the side of the other’s. “Perhaps when the war is over, you can make good on that.”

Alexander shrugged. “Providing there aren’t any emergencies, I can start doing it tomorrow.”

“And I would love that.” Magnus professed sincerely. “I regret to say we will have to wait, however, as you and I, we’re important leaders in this side of the war. You’ll be busy with Jace and I will be busy myself.”

“There’s always time.”

Magnus leaned back to look at the boy in wonder. “You have changed so much.” He noted as, once more, he tucked back the stray strands of hair. “You’re right. There’s always time. We’ll make time.” He tilted his head until their lips aligned and sighed contentedly as Alexander’s hand cupped the back of his neck.

It was a simple meeting of lips, all the more delicious as Magnus was lowered down until he was fully beneath the Shadowhunter’s body. A moan escaped him as a tongue lapped at his lips before entering his willing mouth. He slid the hand on the soft cheek up the boy’s ear, down the neck and finally, curled his arm around the strong shoulders.

Magnus gasped as Alexander pushed down aggressively into their kiss and delivered a sharp bite to his bottom lip. He parted his lips open wider and submitted to the sensations. He let himself go and melted into the other in a way that he hadn’t been able to for very long. He felt at peace and safe and… his heart thudded quickly, begging to jump out and join Alexander’s physically.

The impossibility of that made him smile.

 

*~*~*~*

 

As soon as Alexander left the loft, Magnus conjured a paper out of thin air and waved his fingers over until words inked itself into existence. He signed the bottom by tracing his name in the air with his pointer finger and then the paper was sent away with a poof.

Satisfied, he waltzed over to the new training room he had made in the loft and pushed it open with magic. He heard a loud yelp of surprise and smirked in satisfaction. “Shelby, how is your training going along?”

The fledgling slouched down onto the treadmill looking battered. “Terribly. I keep hitting this stupid thing.” Samoa hit the treadmill’s digital gauge. “I’m too fast for the quickest setting and when I run around the room instead, I hit the walls! I can’t stop in time. It’s –,”

“Next time,” Magnus cut in. “Say ‘terrible’ and end there. Look, Simpson, getting used to your new abilities is hard and it won’t improve overnight. It’ll take you days to time your stop properly, weeks to be able to practice outside and months, years, to be good. And that’s only if you keep at this.” He snapped his fingers so that a tall glass of blood appeared in the vampire’s hand.

Shane startled, nearly dropped the glass but managed to grab hold of it in a second. “Whoa.”

“Good reflex.” Magnus praised.

“So why did I have to hide in here? And was the soundproof spell really necessary?”

“Possibly.” Magnus smirked. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Sherbet. I’ll be bringing you along the next meetings and to the Dumort.” He lifted a finger when the fledgling squeaked. “You must begin to ease yourself back with your own people. It will be hard as you have betrayed them but you must. War is coming, Sylvester, and I highly doubt you’ll be sitting it out. You will need the Clan beside you and you’re going to need the proper training.”

“Can’t you do it? You saw Raphael last time! He was pissed at me. Super pissed. He’ll shove a dynamite in my hand and cackle as he runs away with his vampire speed and I go kaboom! What then? I’d be –,” The fledgling opened and closed his mouth like a fish before clapping a hand to his lips.

Magnus lowered his hand, his smirk even wider. “That’s better. Now, drink and simply listen.” He refilled the empty glass of blood. “Your training is the Clan’s responsibility not mine. Whilst I _could_ train you as I’ve done such before, I will be far too busy dealing with Valentine to do so.”

He watched in amusement as the young vampire tried to speak only to realise the silencing spell hadn’t been lifted. “Think of it as going to school. After the meetings, I hand you over to Raphael and you train at the Dumort. Then, before dawn, you come back here to sleep.” The fledgling made an abortive movement in the negative. “Everything will be fine.”

Stanley started to mime.

“You will go to the Dumort and you will train there.” Magnus said in such a way that it was clear no argument was to be had. He surreptitiously flicked his finger so that the young vampire’s vocals would be returned. “Raphael won’t harm you and neither would the others in his Clan. You are under my protection and they wouldn’t want my wrath on their doorstep.”

“How –,” The fledgling stopped abruptly in surprise at hearing himself. “How are you so sure?”

“Honestly.” Magnus stood up and rolled his eyes. “I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“Are you as powerful as Dumbledore or Voldemort?”

Magnus spared the boy an exasperated look. “You’re coming to the meeting next evening. Perhaps you’ll learn more about the Downworld there.” He saw the glass emptied and, with a slight twitch of his finger, made the thing clear itself away. “Get back to training.” He tapped the wall as he left the room to make the concrete turn into semi-hard jelly. No doubt, the fledgling was young enough to feel phantom pains from measly things like concrete.

Once in the hallway, he headed straight for his bedroom and used his magic to clean himself up on the way. He flopped himself down onto his bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table to send a group text to Catarina and Tessa. His work tomorrow would need a lot of heavy lifting and he wasn’t about to do it alone and risk draining himself of energy before the meeting.

He waited for the tiny ‘delivered’ text to appear below his message then threw his phone back to where he got it. The lights in the room shut off and he heard the heavy whoosh of all the curtains in the loft swinging to a close. Satisfied that he wouldn’t wake to a burnt vampire, he shoved his face in his pillows and closed his eyes.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Scattered papers, piles of folders and stacks of photographs covered the smooth expanse of an old carved wooden table. Along with the evidence of long hours of work, a steaming cup and a pot of coffee were perched by the upper right next to a plate of bread crumbs. Opposite to them, on the far left, was an out-of-place glass and stainless steel skeletal clock whose arms indicated the time was four sixteen in the morning.

The table-top clock was a gift from Izzy and therefore stood out like a sore thumb amidst the boring and ancient things of the Institute. Not that Alec particularly cared what it looked like, he only needed it to tell the time. It could have been chipped, battered or otherwise not ridiculously expensive and he would still have used it.

As if Izzy would buy him something like that though.

Currently, Alec was busy looking through the reports Lydia had deemed necessary for him to re-review. One in particular he was intent on excessively poring over was the one written up by Raj but before he could so much as read the first line someone strode into the office. He looked up, expecting Lydia, and was faced with Clary in all her blazing red-haired short stature. He raised a brow in silent question and gestured to one of the seats before his table.

“Hey Alec.”

The words were forcefully nonchalant, terribly casual, and Alec couldn’t help but lift his brow even higher at the oddness of the situation. “What is it, Clary?”

“I just…” Clary sighed and twisted her fingers around her wrist. “We haven’t talked in a while and I thought we’ve sort of become friends. I don’t want us to be strangers again because Jace is back. You’re like a really strict awesome big brother to me. That might be weird but…” She shrugged almost helplessly.

Alec lowered his brow. He was sure he had a strange look on his face. This was all very surreal. Granted, he had thought of Clary as a little sister of sorts as she was annoying and very steadfast much like Izzy. He just never thought the little girl would see him as an older brother. He felt weirdly flattered. “I’m busy, Clary, but my door is always open. You can come talk to me whenever you like.”

It was rather awkward to give the spiel he gave to the other Shadowhunters to her even if it seemed appropriate enough. He figured she knew what he was trying to convey in any case. At least, Izzy always did. And by the twitching smile on Clary’s face, perhaps the red-head did too.

“So what are you doing?”

Alec rolled his eyes. Figures that she would take the offer quickly. It was exactly what Izzy would do except that she wouldn’t even wait for an invitation, she’d just do what she wanted. He picked up the folder on top of his pile and held it up. “Raj submitted this report to me half an hour ago after some persuading.” He grimaced. “Lydia and I had him document why he didn’t inform us about the dead Downworlders as soon as he received the bodies. You should know he was Lydia’s right-hand.”

“He’s been demoted.” Lydia announced her arrival by saying as she breezed into the room. She had bumped into Alec earlier when he was heating up his food and started to make herself an omelette while he took the opportunity to inform her about the Downworlders being aware of the deaths before leaving to get a head start with his work.

Clary frowned and crossed her arms.

Lydia paused at that. “What is it?”

“I don’t like him.”

“What’s not to like?”

“He’s a mindless drone. What’s to like?”

Alec slowly stood up when he noticed Lydia put her chin up. It was a tick of hers that showed whenever she was about to say something highly logical that she knew would not appease the other party. It was how she faced him every time after taking over the Institute and before the failed wedding. “Clary,” He said the little girl’s name in warning.

It didn’t work.

Clary looked at him head-on as if she was challenging him. “I don’t think Magnus would like him either.”

That threw Alec off. “What?” He blurted out without thought. There was no connection between Raj and Magnus. He couldn’t understand why the warlock was brought into the conversation. He narrowed one eye at the red-head, trying to understand the near-pitying look on her face and what it meant.

He was starting to be disturbed by how similar Clary and Izzy were.

“Has Magnus met Raj?”

Alec furrowed his brows the same time as Lydia took a step back. He shared a look with her and it was enough for him to know that Lydia was as confused as he. “No.” He decided to answer with the truth… then again, was it? Magnus had been in the Institute many times and could have met Raj already. “I’m not sure.”

Clary shrugged. “When Magnus does meet Raj, you’ll get what I mean.”

“How did a talk about Raj’s report turn into Magnus meeting him?” Alec threw up his hands in the air. “Never mind. If there’s anything else? Lydia and I have work to do.” He waved the folder in his hand and pointed at the door when Clary made a face.

“I’m getting dinner later so let me know what you want.”

Lydia shook her head in disbelief after the door shut behind Clary’s retreating form. “What was that about?”

Alec puckered his bottom lip a tad and shook his head to indicate he didn’t know either. He remained standing and opened the report once more. “Raj’s report basically says what we already know. Maryse used her influence to keep him quiet and,” He tilted his head to the side. “Since the Downworlders’ bodies were either butchered or drained of blood, the deaths were written off to be done by vampires and so wasn’t our problem.”

“There were obviously seraph blade injuries.” Lydia sighed. “We will warn them first, your mother and Raj, and then… we have to report this to the Clave.”

Alec rubbed at his eye and sighed. “Don’t call her my mother.” He requested quietly. “The Clave will have them put on trial using the Mortal Sword.”

“Won’t happen again.” Lydia promised swiftly. “I’m sure they’ll both be pronounced innocent as Maryse only did it out of spite and Raj, well, I’m not sure what she has over him but he’s not a traitor. After that… their punishment will be up to us.”

“I’m sure you’ve thought _that_ out.”

“I’m not that transparent, am I?” Lydia laughed. “I _have_ thought it out. She’s been grating on my nerves and Raj betrayed us.” She took a breath. “There’s only one thing that will make Maryse think twice next time and that is a threat to banish them from the Institute. I say a threat because we will let them off with a warning and have them be put in isolation for three days to repent. Their punishment will be announced publicly so that the rest of the Institute will understand that we are very serious and they will learn to respect our authority more. Even though Raj was the one to give the order to the rest, he didn’t hide all this from us alone. It was a collective effort.”

“Maryse will be pissed.”

“I can be the one to warn them, Alec, and you can stand beside me. We are both the Heads of this Institute after all.” Lydia reminded gently. “It wouldn’t matter which of us do it.”

“Of course it will.” Alec laughed tiredly. “I’ll have to do it or it’ll be one more thing Maryse can hold over me. Besides, you know a lot of the Shadowhunters have a problem with me and that’s probably why they didn’t question Raj.” He closed the folder and threw it onto the table. “I didn’t think kissing Magnus in front of everyone would make the relations between us and the Downworlders even worse than they already were. But here we are.”

“Don’t, Alec.” Lydia walked over to his table and leaned her hands on the papers and files. “None of this is your fault. You didn’t teach them to be homophobic or to hate Downworlders. It’s the Clave’s fault for reinforcing discrimination and the terrible relations. I didn’t help with it either when I ordered Meliorn to be captured and then off to be killed.”

“You were following orders.” Alec retorted.

“As were you.” Lydia smirked. “So shut up, Lightwood. Don’t blame yourself for nothing.”

Alec wrinkled his nose. “Lightwood.” He muttered darkly. That name had only brought upon him pressure, pain and misery among other negatives. It had never done him any good and would most likely never do him any good in the future.

“Are you alright?”

“Maybe.” Alec sauntered over to the chair Clary had vacated minutes ago and sat down. He gestured for Lydia to sit across from him and waited until she did before he spoke again. “You knew my parents were in the Circle.”

“Yes…”

“What else do you know about it?”

“Alec –,”

“I deserve to know.” Alec pointed out. “I need to know.” He stared back at Lydia’s searching gaze with steely determination. He refused to be kept in the dark any longer. If he was going to go down on this path against his parents, he had to know the truth – everything about it.

“Of course.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

_“What I know is what I got from the Clave’s archives in Idris and from my relatives. It’s probably warped to sound better but I’ll tell you as I learned of them without changes.” Lydia licked her lips. “When I’m done, please don’t confront your parents immediately or tell your siblings. Talk to Luke and Magnus first. See what they have to say.”_

That was what Lydia had said before she bombarded him with stories and information that caused a torrent of emotions to wreak havoc to his mind. He could hardly believe some of them and yet he also knew his parents were capable of the sort. Maryse had always been effective to the point of cruelty and his father simply followed along with the same efficiency though possibly with a hint of remorse.

He wasn’t on his way to see Luke or Magnus, however, he was elbow-deep in the dusty abandoned archives of the Institute digging for any documentation of what he had been told. So far, he had found a vague report of his parents’ banishment to the Institute as opposed to the sentence of death. There was no indication as to why and he was frustrated enough to have flung away the unrelated documents he had discovered in his search.

He took a moment to calm himself then kept going.

Hours later, he was sat with his back to one of the shelves and a stack of documents beside him. There were multiple mentions of bits of skewed information that he remembered vividly from Lydia’s stories. Yet anything truly incriminating was nowhere to be found.

Truly frustrated, he got his phone out and started dialling Luke’s number.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Mid-morning of a Brooklyn November was a burst of warm colours. The sun was a mellow yellow, the trees atomic tangerine and the pavement dusted with alloy orange leaves. Buildings of smoky topaz and steps and pavements coloured light grey complimented the seasonal change.

Model walking through the streets in true Magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn fashion was Magnus wearing an Egyptian blue alligator trench coat and Dartmouth green skin-tight leather pants tucked into pointed toe leather ankle boots with a chain decoration and carmine accent.

He stepped past a teenage boy hurrying through then abruptly turned to trudge up the steps of the Brooklyn Navy Yard Hospital. The place had been used as an art exhibit by a German artist a year before and was now back to being disused and forgotten. It was a pity, really, that such a beautiful marble structure was closed to the mundanes’ viewing pleasure.

Frowning, he looked down at his own outfit and sighed. He had to glamour himself today to enter this place and in the process robbed the mundanes of seeing his fabulous self. He shook his head and went up the last steps to reach the landing.

The door was open, inviting, and he stepped in gracefully.

Magnus immediately noted the peeling paint from the white walls and the cracked flooring. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. Naturally, after glamouring the façade and putting up wards, he’d have to renovate the interior. Perhaps he should bring in some more warlocks for that task as they would be living in this place and not him.

“Magnus?”

Upon hearing his name, he poked his head out of the main entrance to look down at the foot of the steps. A smile graced his lips and he bounded out to greet his friends. “Hello Tessa, Catarina. You’re both looking wonderfully breath-taking as usual.”

Catarina rolled her eyes as she ascended the steps.

“Glad to see you well.” Tessa smiled as she followed up.

Magnus tilted his head. “Ah yes. For now.” He gave a pointed look to where they were standing as his friends reached him. “We’ll all be worse for wear later.” His eyes twinkled and he grabbed both their hands then proceeded to drag them in with minimum grumbles of complaint.

Scoping the whole place was easy enough so in an hour, they had finished and were back outside standing on the pavement with their hands raised as they started to glamour the building and put up the wards. With the three of them on the task, it was going well and none of them were magically tired yet by the time half an hour passed though the same can’t be said of their physical bodies.

“Your phone.”

Magnus turned to Tessa questioningly and then felt for his phone that he had shoved in his pocket earlier that day. Indeed, his phone was vibrating. How the hell Tessa heard it was beyond him. He lowered one of his hands to take the device out and was surprised to see the name flashing on the screen.

“Alexander,” He greeted cheerfully once he accepted the call.

Tessa and Catarina both smirked at him. Graciously, he ignored them.

“Hey, Magnus.”

Magnus frowned. That tone was not at all usual for the hazel-eyed Shadowhunter. There was a forced manner in which the words had been said that was ringing all the alarm bells in his mind. He stopped doing the wards and stepped away from his friends to gain a bit of privacy by the bottom of the main stairwell. “Is everything alright, darling?”

Alexander didn’t answer right away. Only laborious breathing and sighs were passed on through the phone. “I uh…” The boy aggressively cleared his throat. “Went digging for my parents’ past.”

“…Did you find what you were looking for, darling?” Magnus bit his lip. He knew about Maryse and Robert’s past. Was there for many of their worst moments and was notified of their slippery quality when it came to death or punishment. He had kept tabs and he’d be lying if there weren’t times he had wished them to be struck by karma.

Another pause and Alexander spoke again. “Maybe.” Another sigh. “Yes.”

“You don’t sound very sure, darling.”

“No.” Alexander replied without hesitation this time around. “I can’t help but think they did worse things that no one knows about. That no one _can_ talk about.” Yet another sigh. “I want to know.”

Magnus licked at his lips. “Who have you asked, darling?”

“Lydia and Luke. I also went through the Clave’s archives for proof.”

“I sincerely doubt you found anything incriminating in the archives.”

“Of course I didn’t.”

Magnus hummed. He could guess what was coming next and he wasn’t too keen on it so despite how much he adored Alexander and wanted to alleviate whatever was bothering the boy, he wasn’t about to offer to spill the dirt on the Lightwood parents.

“Magnus?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Could you tell me a story? Or something – just, I need to – I want to hear your voice.”

Magnus melted and he nearly purred at the sweet syrup-y goo that his heart was morphing into. “It would be my pleasure, darling. Why don’t I tell you about my day?”

 

*~*~*~*

 

“It’s barely started for you.” Alec chuckled lightly, the waves of negativity that had been crushing him since he had asked Lydia to tell him about his parents lifting away effortlessly. He tapped his fingers on the window table he had chosen to sit in as he waited for the take-away he ordered.

“That’s true, darling. I was going to tell you my plans! And, excuse you, I’ve done a lot already.”

Alec found that a smirk was creeping its way onto his lips which was a relief as he had actually started feeling the effort his facial muscles were exerting for his frown. “Do tell.” He prompted. His eyes strayed to Kaelie, the waitress that always seemed to serve him and his siblings whenever they came to Taki’s diner, walking towards him with three bulging paper bags.

“Hold on, darling.”

Kaelie placed the bags onto the table and handed Alec the bill which he paid quickly with the pre-prepared cash he had been holding in his hand. She left with a polite ‘thank you’ and he gathered up the bags as he stood before manoeuvring his way through the crowd.

“Tessa, Catarina, has the silencing spell been done? Yes?”

Alec furrowed his brows. “I’m not disturbing you, am I?” He pushed the doors of the diner open and made his way down the pavement towards the Institute. “We could talk later instead.” He suggested, his spirits lowering some.

“Don’t be silly, darling. We promised to make time for each other and anyway we’re almost done.”

Distantly, Alec heard Catarina yell, “We are not halfway done, Magnus Bane!”, and Magnus laugh good-naturedly. He really was taking Magnus away from work. …He didn’t want to stop talking to Magnus though.

“Ignore her, Alexander. As I was saying, I’ve been a busy bee this morning. I hunted down an excellent building to use as my operating base for private meetings and to house warlocks wanting my protection. I’ll also be changing the loft’s location to the top of this place so fair warning, darling.”

“Where are you?”

“All in due time, darling. This masterpiece is not finished. Don’t worry, I’ll let you know when I’ve moved the loft. Maybe this afternoon depending on how much energy I have left. There’s still that meeting in the evening I need to prepare for. Oh! And I need to send out fire messages to – I’m tired just thinking about my day, Alexander.”

Alec could hear the pout in Magnus’ voice and he smiled fondly. “You can do it, Magnus. Don’t forget to eat and rest and you’ll finish everything by the end of the day. If you need help, I can come assist you.” He offered and bit his lip afterward. No doubt he had his own work to worry about but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to help Magnus with his. It would just mean that he’d have to pull an all-nighter. “So long as there isn’t anything urgent on my end.” He added.

“That’s sweet of you, darling. I do appreciate it.”

Alec lifted his chin, proud of himself, and the image of the looming Institute a block away did nothing to him with Magnus’ voice in his ear. “Sure.” He said simply, unsure if it was more appropriate to say ‘you’re welcome’ or not.

“Where are you, darling?”

“At the Institute.” Alec stopped in front of it and quickly looked at his phone’s time. Ten minutes till noon. He pivoted on the spot and sat on the third step leading up to the Institute. “I went to Taki’s to get lunch. We’ve been taking turns doing this since Jace can’t go out. Do you know Taki’s?” He winced at the question. Why wouldn’t Magnus know about it? The warlock probably ate there when it first opened or something.

Magnus laughed. “Yes, darling. What did you order?”

“I got chicken parmigiana. What do you get?” Alec ruffled through the bags and stole some of Jace’s fries. “Let me guess… Garden salad?”

Magnus made a disgusted noise. “Onion rings, darling. Fried and delicious.”

“Oh.” Alec tried to visualise Magnus eating onion rings. He couldn’t see it. “You’re… not fat.” He commented rather dumbly. “I mean, you…” Was it rude to say that he couldn’t see how Magnus would burn the fat away? Izzy always groaned about needing to train harder after eating fried food.

“I what, darling?” Magnus sounded like he was trying to stifle his giggles.

Alec pouted. How could he word it without sounding terribly rude? “You…” He fisted his hand and thumped at his thigh in his struggle. “I thought you were the healthy type because you have a well-toned physique.” There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?

Magnus gasped exaggeratedly. “Alexander! You flirt!”

Alec pressed his lips together and felt his cheeks heat up. Something that was a rare occurrence now that he was older and more mature. It was a different story when he was a kid growing up with very shameless siblings. “Magnus…”

“I’m flattered, darling. Thank you.”

Alec didn’t deem that with a response. He looked at the time again and noted he had one more minute. Sadly, he picked up the bags of take-away, stood and went up the steps to lean on the wall by the entrance.

“Would you like to know a secret, Alexander?”

“Yes.” Alec replied instantly.

Magnus laughed again. “I work out.” A pause. “You can’t wrap your mind around that, huh? I’ll allow you to feel me up next time we meet.” The warlock teased.

Alec closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Right. Um. I’m going to go. Jace is probably climbing the walls of his room in hunger by now. You should have lunch soon too. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Ah… Text me first, will you, darling? I might be in the meeting.”

“Okay.” Alec pushed the Institute’s door open and walked through the short entrance hallway.

“Enjoy your lunch, darling.”

Alec walked past the ops room to the office with a smile. “You too, Magnus.” He waited a beat then hung up and pocketed his phone. “Lydia.” He called out when he saw the office door open and lifted up the bags he was carrying. “I got your food.”

“Yeees! Thanks!” Lydia bounded out and peaked through all the bags before grabbing one of them. She patted him on the shoulder. “You alright?”

Alec quirked his lips and thought about it for a second. “Yeah, I am.” He stepped back. “Sorry for leaving you alone this morning. I hope you didn’t do my work.” He narrowed one eye at Lydia knowing they both had bad habits such as that. Well, it wasn’t exactly a bad habit.

Lydia smirked. “I wanted to. Instead, I made the necessary arrangements for the warning we will be issuing later. Go now.” She punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Jace has been wailing about food since eleven. I don’t know why he has to come bug me. Petty revenge for before?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“I can’t wait for this trial to end so he can train instead of disturbing me.” Lydia rolled her eyes.

Alec shrugged. “He’d still do it just to annoy you. His kind of amusement.” He took another step back.

“You’re a true saint, Alec, to live with _that_ and be _that thing’s_ parabatai as well.”

“ _’That_.’” Alec laughed. “Please call Jace _‘that_ ’ from now on.”

“I think I will. And I’ve hold you off for long enough. See you after lunch.” Lydia waved him off and retreated back into the office.

Alec took a couple more steps back and then turned off into a corridor, past a hallway and straight to Jace’s room. He kicked the door and waited for Izzy to answer it so she could help him with the bags.

The door swung open to a different face.

“Hey!” Clary beamed before grabbing two bags from him. “Just in time. We’re starving.”

“IS THAT FOOD?” Jace shouted obnoxiously.

“Hey, big bro!”

Alec slipped into the room. “Hey,” He unceremoniously dumped the bag that contained Izzy and Jace’s food onto his parabatai’s lap then took a seat on the desk chair that was situated at the very end of the table. He figured Clary had placed it there for him as she would usually sit on the table to eat with him.

Things were still awkward between her and Jace but she was willing to wade through the tense situation to give her support and comfort. He secretly thanked her for that as he wasn’t able to do that as much as he should’ve been being the parabatai and big brother. Between his ever-increasing work, preventing Maryse from doing anything damaging to his position or Lydia’s, going on patrol with Izzy and Clary, training, attending the trials and Magnus, he was running himself ragged.

“Where’d you go this morning, big bro? Lydia wouldn’t tell me anything.”

Alec glanced at the packaged chicken parmigiana Clary laid out before him with utensils before he looked at his sister. She had that accusing expression beneath the fake angelic smile like a ticking bomb he knew would explode if he wasn’t truthful. He rolled his eyes and picked up his fork. “Went to Luke’s.”

“Really?” Clary exclaimed. “So that’s why. I found it odd he didn’t come visit me training with mom.”

“Hmm.” Alec hummed absentmindedly. He opened the container and took a whiff. “By the Angel –,”

“I’m hungry!”

Alec side-eyed his brother who grinned cheekily at him.

“What? I finished your sentence.”

“Shut up, Jace.” Alec growled out and stabbed his chicken, using his knife to slice a piece.

“So…” Izzy drawled. “Why were you at Luke’s?”

Alec shrugged. “I rather he tell you.” He shoved two pieces of chicken into his mouth and chewed until he felt unnerved by the strange quiet of the room. He swivelled his seat around to look at his siblings – mostly Izzy. “What?”

“Why can’t _you_ tell us?”

“I already asked Luke to talk to you guys after the trial tomorrow. At least, the trial should be finished by then.” Alec cut out more pieces of chicken. “I’ll need you and Clary to take charge of the Institute the day after that as Lydia, Jace and I along with a Clave representative will be interrogating the captured Circle members.”

“And it has to be Luke that tells us, why?” Izzy persisted.

“Because,” Alec violently stabbed five pieces of chicken and raised it to his mouth. “He explained it to me so I rather you get the stories from him exactly as I heard it.”

“What is it about?”

“Our parents.” Alec slid off the chicken from his fork and chewed moodily as the atmosphere in the room dropped to an icy degree. He ate the rest of his food in the same manner and soon enough, he finished it off. He threw the container into one of the empty bags and stood. “I’ll go get the leftover dessert from yesterday.”

“Wait.” Jace stood up as well. “I’ll come with you.”

Alec nodded and led the way out of the room to the kitchen with Jace beside him. “How are you holding up?”

“Badly.” Jace sighed heavily. “It’s so shit how Maryse is trying to brand me as a traitor. What’s her deal? She’s mad at me for going with Valentine when it was either that or have you guys get hurt?”

“It’s what the Clave branded you as.” Alec replied softly. “You aren’t giving them any proof to support that though so it’ll be fine in the end. Just power through this, Jace. You have us. That’s all you need. That’s all we all need.”

“It’s so weird that you’re against the Clave and Maryse.” They entered the kitchen and Jace opened the fridge to take the dessert out. “Thank the Angel for Magnus, right? It’s a friggin’ miracle.”

Alec stopped his parabatai from leaving the kitchen with a hand to the shoulder. He levelled Jace with a serious gaze. “I would have been on your side no matter what. And it wouldn’t have mattered if I had met Magnus before this or if I had Lydia’s help or my current position. None of that is why I’m doing my best to fight for you. You’re my brother, you’re my family and you’re my parabatai.”

Jace smiled lopsidedly. “Isn’t Maryse family too?”

“The people on our side are our family: Iz, Clary, Magnus, Luke, you and I.” Alec’s eyes hardened. “No one else.” He took the dessert from his parabatai’s hands. “Let’s get back.” Without waiting for Jace’s reaction, he swiftly left the kitchen.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The front row of the left side was in a clamour, hugs being thrown around along with comforting words. They were all a muddled mess to Alec. He couldn’t concentrate on anything past the hatred bubbling up inside of him. He hadn’t known how much it would affect him to sit through Jace’s trial and hear Maryse smear his parabatai’s name after everything he had heard about his parents’ past.

It disgusted him to sit through this more than it had the time he had stood by the altar waiting to be married in order to help his parents’ hopeless reputation keep its fragile state.

He met Lydia’s eyes as he shoved his way past everyone else leaving the room. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. Everyone here from the Clave, they were vile. How they could write off his parents’ sin simply because they had him as a baby and then try to force Jace into a box labelled traitor when his parabatai was innocent was appalling. He couldn’t understand and he didn’t want to.

The training room was empty when he reached it and he was glad for it. He picked up the staff and started hitting the punching bag with precise strokes doing his damndest to focus on his breathing and nothing else.

“Alec.”

Alec pursed his lips and threw the staff to the ground. He whirled around to face Lydia, not bothering to control his facial expression. Seeing her taken-aback perhaps he should’ve.

“Those things about Maryse and Robert… They are in the past, Alec.”

“In the past?” Alec scoffed. “You were there, Lydia! You saw Maryse stand there twisting every damn thing to make herself look better and Jace worse! It’s not in the past. Maybe it is for you and it could be for the rest but it never was for her. And for that matter, it never will be for my family.”

“Whatever they have done, she’s still your – family.”

Alec’s eyes turned stormy. He knew she meant to say mother and it couldn’t ring any more untrue. Maryse wasn’t family nor was Robert. He had meant what he said to Jace and now, with everything, he felt no ounce of positive emotion for them. “By name, by blood, maybe. Nothing other than that. Nothing as significant as my bond with Jace or Izzy. Not even close.”

Lydia walked over to him and placed a hand to his bicep, barely touching.

“How did you do it?”

“What?”

“How did you follow the Clave for so long knowing what you did?”

“I… No matter what, I –,” Lydia cleared her throat. “The idea of a child growing up without parents always seemed worse to me than what they did.”

Alec side-stepped away from her and made his way to the exit slowly. When he was at the door, he looked over his shoulder at her scrunched face. He didn’t want to decipher her expression. “Maybe it would have been better had I grown up without them. Then, I wouldn’t be so fucked up.” With that, he departed for the one destination in his mind that wasn’t actually a destination but a name. One name. The name that tumbled around in his mind constantly. The name that wrapped him in fluff and kept everything negative at bay.

The name of a man who was a warlock and was called Magnus Bane.

Leaving the Institute without preparation meant that he was instantly hit by the cool winds of the late night clad in only a tank top, his leather jacket, his thin pants and thick boots. He shivered violently. His hand shook as he took out his stele for a speed rune and a heat rune.

He didn’t wait for them to work, he pocketed his stele then took off in a run. The faster he went, the more his surroundings blurred, and when the rune kicked in, he was in a dizzying stream of colours. His body heated and he found himself enjoying the chill instead of shying away from it.

The cold press of his phone in his pants pocket tickled a tidbit of information in his mind that Magnus had said to him earlier. He checked the device and saw no message waiting for him. He wondered if Magnus wasn’t able to finish his work today after all and sent a text just in case.

By the time he reached the building the loft was magically placed atop of, it was half past seven in the evening and though Alec’s glamour kept him from being seen, he was still uncomfortable with the amount of people milling about. He sincerely hoped that the new location of the loft would be in a remote place removed from society – or, well, not a place people liked to wander around outside of at the very least.

He looked up to the balcony where he had caught Magnus gazing out of just last night and frowned when he saw nothing but the decaying façade of the building. Squinting, he moved backwards until he was at the very edge of the pavement and glared at the building, willing it to show the loft.

Still nothing. Hm.

Alec checked his phone to see nothing as well. No reply from Magnus. He frowned and checked the time again. It was late and obviously, the loft had changed location. His best bet was to go find Magnus at the meeting and wait until it was over.

He hadn’t the first clue as to where the meeting was however. Could be the new location of the loft as Magnus mentioned that meetings will be held there or… Pandemonium. He didn’t think there was anywhere else unless Magnus went to Raphael at the Dumort. Which was highly possible. The blazer he saw last night at the loft was most likely the vampire’s as well.

Maybe Magnus was helping Simon reconcile with the Clan?

“Hm…” Alec pursed his lips and looked up at the building again. He’d try Pandemonium first.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Sunset came at five in the afternoon, daylight hours shortened as November hurtled to its end. By the time it was six in the evening the streetlights were on, the city glittered and the moon was in sight. The meeting to be held in the biggest VIP room in Pandemonium had been magically enlarged by some of the younger warlocks of NY under Magnus’ orders.

Unsurprisingly, many people had accepted the offer of protection and the re-vamped Navy Yard Hospital was filled an hour after he, Tessa and Catarina had finished all their work including sending out the invitations. After that it was an annoying barrage of portals popping in and out of existence as well as pleasantry after pleasantry that made Magnus want to scream.

He had written out his welcome message and an explicit message to the warlocks to say hi and not bother him afterwards on a banner in the end. It had worked splendidly and Magnus was pleased when everyone followed his orders even if he had to endure Tessa and Catarina’s judgements.

Magnus was thankful that he had worked them to the bone otherwise he would have gotten an earful instead of murderous glares. Still, it wasn’t ideal to lounge on a new couch with the amount of heat he could feel from his friends.

So naturally, he had forced everyone (including Simon) to Pandemonium to get a drink or ten in before the meeting would start and threw himself into his office to take a nap on the comfy couch there.

That was a solid hour ago and he was now striding up to the L-couch atop the elevated platform along with Raphael, Luke and Praetor inside the magically enlarged VIP room. Simon, Catarina and Tessa took the couch placed at a slightly lowered area of the platform.

The noise level was ridiculous, shouts from the Downworlders could be heard and only grew louder when each one of them stepped onto the platform until Magnus could actually understand what they were screaming.

“Those two Nephilim-loving shits are traitors!” A female shouted.

“What the fuck is this!”

“Fuck you!” A male bellowed. “Traitorous half-breed!”

Magnus went rigid, his magic sparked above everyone’s head dangerously and effectively shutt the crowd up. He was pissed beyond belief by the term but before he could make a sarcastic remark, Luke dragged the man by the collar to the stage.

“This werewolf refused to accept my leadership and is rogue.” Luke growled and threw the werewolf to the floor. “Apologise.”

Magnus stepped back with a look of disgust and vainly inspected his shoes for any damage.

“I apologise.” The werewolf uttered without an ounce of sincerity, the words said with mockery.

Magnus smirked. “You’re arrogant enough to believe you’ll live without our help?”

The werewolf spat in lieu of an answer and Luke stepped on the werewolf’s back with a growl.

The blue magic that swirled around the room crackled. Magnus lowered the glamour of his eyes and a cruel smile plastered itself onto his face. “Let’s see how long you survive on your own.” He thrust his ring finger out and the magic floating in the room diverged on the werewolf. There was a howl and then the werewolf Luke was holding down was gone.

“Anyone else have a problem they’d like to voice?” Praetor asked nonchalantly.

The crowd stayed quiet.

Praetor smiled slightly. “Werewolves, vampires and warlocks, welcome. You have been invited to this meeting to discuss your options during this upcoming war with Valentine.”

Magnus grinned lazily. “Warlocks of the great New York state have already received an invitation to my lair.” He opened his free hand and a copy of the invitation he had sent out twirled on his palm. “Whether you will fight or stay hidden, all warlocks are free to stay under my protection providing they offer their services to help us short of being in the front lines.” He fisted his hand and the invitation disappeared. “Also, I cannot promise that none will get hurt in the crossfire.”

“Similarly, I’m offering refuge to all werewolves whether you're in my pack or not but only if you’re willing to fight. If you aren’t then there’s nothing I can do for you.” Luke looked seriously around the room. “The risk of information being leaked to unsavoury individuals will be too high a risk.”

“The Clan has never and will continue to never have a responsibility over rogues.” Raphael announced in his bored fashion. “Those who seek safe haven at the Dumort must be willing to swear loyalty to me and The Clan for eternity otherwise you are alone. There is no alternative.”

“We are not here to force you all to fight as that is your prerogative. We are here to offer an alliance between the races, a safe haven to those who need it and a plan to end Valentine. Disagree with us and you are free to leave at any time tonight.” Praetor’s voice boomed around the room. “Remember, this war against Valentine is important. He threatens our race, our society and our future as Downworlders.”

“Mind,” Magnus added. “We will be involving the Nephilim.”

Predictably, all hell broke loose once more.

“We don’t need no fucking Shadowhunters’ help!”

“The Clave doesn’t give a shit about Valentine!”

“You’re all idiots. We can’t fight Valentine alone. We need the Nephilim!”

“Quiet.” Magnus magically enhanced his voice so the word was whispered to the ear of everyone in the vicinity. The clamour slowly died down. “We are very well aware of how the Clave works and how the Nephilim view us Downworlders. A few Shadowhunters with different views does not change that. Much as we don’t wish to involve the Nephilim, it is a necessary evil. We need their help to defeat Valentine and we need to cooperate with them so we won’t be charged with murdering Shadowhunters.”

“Tomorrow,” Praetor stepped forward.

Raphael shifted closer to Magnus. “Your Nephilim is here.”

“– we will reconvene and you will all make your choice on whether you will join us.”

“What?” Magnus looked towards the entrance of the room and saw through the open door that, indeed, Alexander was walking towards them. Most likely looking for him. “Shit.”

“If you choose to fight with us, it must be a final and permanent decision.” Praetor finished and turned his back to the crowd towards Magnus and Raphael. Luke followed suit.

“He’s not here to meet with us?” Raphael hissed.

“I have spoken with the mermaids.” Praetor divulged. “They are currently searching for Valentine’s ship.”

“Wonderful.” Magnus gestured with a flourish and at that moment, his eyes met with Alexander’s.

“What of the Nephilim representative?”

Magnus glanced at Praetor. “I have yet to speak with them.”

“You will do so tonight?”

“Yes.” Magnus agreed begrudgingly.

“Good. The Seelies must be warned.”

“I’ve warned them already.” Magnus flicked his eyes over the thinning crowd once more and noted with a slight panic that some of the Downworlders were giving Alexander a wide birth and not a few nasty looks. “Excuse me, I have to deal with an urgent matter. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He threw up a hasty portal – completely necessary in his opinion – that he went through and ended up stood face to face with Alexander.

The boy stiffened in shock.

“Hello there, darling. Why are you here?”

Alexander frowned. “Your loft wasn’t where it was supposed to be.”

“Ah,” Magnus gently took the boy’s hand. “Why didn’t you text me first?”

“I did!”

Magnus checked his phone then slipped it into his pocket. “So you did. Apologies, darling, I was in the meeting and hadn’t noticed.” He interlaced their fingers and tilted his head up to observe the handsome face before him. Those thick arched brows were set in a determined furrow and Alexander seemed to be working his jaw.

“Oh.”

Magnus’ heart ached as he finally noticed how dejected the boy looked, slightly slumped over. “Darling,” He cupped Alexander’s cheek. “How are you holding up?” His hand fell away as the boy stepped back with a shake of the head.

“I – Later. After your meeting, I’ll tell you.” Alexander’s eyes widened slightly. “Can I wait at the loft?”

Magnus opened his mouth to reply when he heard Raphael’s voice shout for him from behind.

“Bane!”

“Hold on, darling.” Magnus looked back to see Raphael, Luke and Shawn walking over. He raised his hand to signal for them to stop and only returned his attention to Alexander when they did. “Of course you can wait at the loft.” He threw a portal open. “I’ll join in a few minutes.”

Alexander nodded. “It’s no hurry. Take your time.”

“Don’t be silly.” Magnus let go of the boy’s hand. “Go.” He waited until Alexander went through the portal before closing it and going over to the others. “What?” His irritation was audible.

“I’m leaving with the fledgling and this pack leader is insisting on being a mother hen instead of a werewolf.”

“You’re delaying me from talking to Alexander for this?” Magnus glared. “Sotto, we talked about this. And Luke, just let him go. He needs to learn how to be a vampire or he’ll be dead within the first few minutes of a fight.” He huffed and waved for another portal. “I’m leaving.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Alec turned around when he heard the tell-tale sign of the portal popping into existence. He went over in a few long strides and leaned down to capture a slightly startled Magnus in his arms to plant a soft kiss on those glossed cherry red lips. “That was quick. You didn’t leave the meeting early, did you?”

“No, darling. It was already finished but Raphael decided to delay me unnecessarily.”

“What did he want?” Alec frowned and tugged them both over to the couch so they could lay down like the night before. He laid his head tiredly on top of the warlock’s crown and closed his eyes. “Was it about the meeting?”

“If only it was.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “It was about Selwin.”

Alec opened his eyes. “Where is he?” He looked around the loft then sat up straight to face the warlock. “Isn’t he supposed to be here? Clary will flip if he gets hurt.”

“Hush, darling. He’s at the Dumort.” Alec must’ve looked as alarmed as he felt because Magnus continued quite hastily to add: “He’s training under Raphael and will not be harmed. I promise.”

_Promise._

That word was a bit sour to Alec’s ears for many reasons but he kept silent. This wasn’t the time to let out his doubts. They had already talked it over and it wouldn’t do to dwell until the same problem arises. Hopefully, it wouldn’t come up again and Magnus would be true to his word.

“Will you tell me how you’re holding up, darling?”

“Better now.” Alec leaned into the warm hand that cupped his cheek. “I came straight from the trial.” He sighed. “It was horrible. Maryse was really laying on him. She made it clear before Jace came back that she was on the Clave’s side, branding him as a traitor. Now that the story is different she can’t adapt. I don’t understand if she’s unwilling to or if she can’t forgive Jace for ruining her image right after I did.”

He circled his fingers over the warlock’s wrist and held the palm close to his lips. “She’s delusional, Magnus. I grew up with a woman full of lies and deceit. With a father who followed and supported her obediently. Forced to live up to the impossible standards of a family name tarnished beyond repair.” His eyes slipped closed for the second time and he tugged the willing Magnus’ arm over his shoulders so he could tuck himself under the warlock. “I suddenly felt so exhausted and angry that I had to leave the Institute.”

“You came straight to me?”

Alec laid his head on the other’s strong chest. “Yeah.” He breathed out and melted under the long fingers that brushed through his hair. “Yeah, I did.”

“That’s good, darling.” Magnus tightened his hold. “I want you to be able to come to me for whatever reason.”

“I know.” Alec laced his fingers with the hand holding his shoulder. “By the way, I saw some Clave members lurking around Pandemonium. Someone must have tipped them off about the increase of Downworlder activity there. Be careful. I don’t want them to find any reason to suspect anything.”

“They’re really pesky, aren’t they?”

Alec let out a short laugh.

“I’ll be careful, darling. Thank you.”

Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek and he blindly leaned up for more until the warlock’s plush lips met his. His free hand reached up to curl over the other’s strong nape. He hummed happily and tilted his head up more to press their foreheads together. His heart beat quicker when the warlock nipped at his lips and he pulled away an inch, their puffs of warm breaths mingling between them.

After a minute of tender tranquil, Alec ducked back down to his former position on Magnus’ chest. He slid his hand down from the other’s neck, ghosting over the warlock’s shirt till he gripped its hem. “The Clave might call you tomorrow before they clear Jace.”

“They’ll have to book an appointment then because I’m busy.” Magnus grumped.

Alec smiled despite himself. “Please go. I need Jace cleared.” He rubbed the soft fabric between his fingers and absently noted that he could feel the rumble of the warlock’s grunt of acquiescence through it. “What will you be doing tomorrow?”

“Meetings. Wards. More meetings.”

“Sounds tiring.”

“Don’t tease, darling. And don’t pretend your day is any less tiring.”

“Touché.” Alec released Magnus’ shirt to rub at his eyes. “I skipped so much work today. So I guess that’s what I’ll be doing. I’ll have to pull an all-nighter when I get back.” He smirked when the warlock made a disgusted sound.

“What did I tell you about relaxing, Alexander?”

Alec peeked up the copper-toned expanse of the warlock’s smooth neck and the dark beginnings of a stubble on the strong chin. “That I should learn how to do it.” He fully opened both his eyes, strangely enraptured by the bobbing Adam’s apple.

“Exactly.” Magnus murmured. “You mustn’t stress over paperwork so much, darling. Rest is more important and I have no doubt you can finish everything without needing to not sleep a wink tonight.”

“Okay.” Alec whispered, his lips quirked into a half-smile at the other’s declaration of confidence. “I’ll sleep later.” He leaned up surreptitiously and proceeded to trace his lips along the underside of Magnus’ jaw then the strong chin down the smooth neck. His cheeks heated a bit when he heard the other moan and he bit his lip at being caught so blatantly. “Sorry.”

“Mm, don’t apologise, darling. You can do that again any time. In fact, go harder next time.”

Alec nudged his chin at the other’s sternum in reproach. “Tell me about your meeting.” He requested then paused a bit. “Only if you can.” His consideration was rewarded with a kiss to his head.

“Oh, Alexander. I’ve been planning to tell you since yesterday.”

“You didn’t.”

“No…” Magnus buried his face in Alec’s hair, making the latter squirm a little at the tickling sensation. “I didn’t want to burden you.”

“You should.”

“Because we’re equals?”

Alec was pleased that his words were finally embedding themselves into the other. “Exactly. We should be equal in this.” Again with the uncertain _this_. He wanted to know more about Magnus, be comfortable enough to allow the warlock into his heart like how the other did to him and to know each other so well that they wouldn’t need to ask before they act on behalf of the other.

He licked his lips quite nervously. “Tell me about yourself first. Something that’ll make me understand you better.” His voice veered a little on the pleading side but he didn’t care. He had a tough day. All he wanted was to do as Magnus said – relax – and learn more about the man who had become his solid rock as the perception of the world he grew up in tumbled around him. “The details of the meeting can wait a little longer, right?”

Magnus shifted and a slight noise left him as if he was caught off guard. “Whatever you want, darling. Where shall I start?”

Alec shrugged. “Anywhere. You said you work out. What else do you do that will surprise me?”

“I dance very well.”

“That’s –,” Alec laughed loudly. “That’s not even remotely surprising, Magnus.” He pushed himself up with a hand on the couch and positioned himself to face the warlock properly. The hand around his shoulder slipped to interlock with his fingers and just like that, both their hands were intertwined. “Do you sing?”

“You’ll find out when I moan your name.” Magnus smirked, amused. “Kidding, darling. Well, not really. I _am_ a great singer in and out of bed.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“I can also make a mean _ketupat sayur_ , a particular Indonesian dish I love.”

“You can cook?”

“I don’t appreciate that disbelieving tone, darling.”

“Sorry.” Alec grinned. “I can’t imagine it. You working out – maybe. Cooking? I don’t know.” He teased cheekily.

Magnus pouted. “Your confidence in me is disheartening.”

“Izzy has traumatised me enough with her cooking skills for me to be sceptical about anyone saying they are good in the kitchen. But don’t worry, I have confidence in you when it comes to everything else.”

“Still a bit cheeky there, darling. How about I prove my skills to you tomorrow and we can make a date of it?”

“You’re serious.” Alec’s eyes widened and he chuckled. “You’ll cook for me?”

“Well, your faith in people’s cooking skills needs to be restored somehow.”

Alec laughed. “Okay. What will you cook?”

“That depends on you, darling. What would you like?”

Alec trailed his eyes from their hands locked together between them up the sculpted arms to wide shoulders as he thought. “I’m not sure. Wehner snitzel?” He suggested as he allowed himself to be pulled in by the inviting crook between the other’s neck and shoulders.

Magnus snorted. “You mean a Weiner schnitzel?”

“Sure.” Alec settled himself rather awkwardly on the other’s shoulder and nuzzled into the warmth, his body stretched uncomfortably from the effort of reaching across the distance. “I saw it on some mundane restaurant’s window and it looked good. Can you make it?”

“Your wish is my command.”

Alec pulled back, his face inches away from Magnus’. “You won’t be too tired, will you? I don’t want you to exert yourself just to cook for me. It doesn’t have to be tomorrow – or soon at all. I can wait.”

“Tomorrow’s perfect, darling.”

“But –,”

“I shouldn’t be too taxed although being bored to death does sap one’s energy.” Magnus smirked.

“You sure?”

“Sure.”

“Alright.” Alec smiled. “What time should I come over?”

“Whatever time the meeting finishes.” Magnus sighed. “About that… We’ve been discussing our options on how to handle Valentine. The group believes that the insight of a Nephilim, specifically one of the New York Institute’s Heads would be beneficial. I’d like you to know that I’m against bringing you or Lydia into our meetings as you two have enough on your plates however the rest insisted.”

“The group from earlier – you mean all those Downworlders? They were glaring at me.” Alec said flatly. “Not that I can blame them.”

“…No.”

“No to what? Which?”

“Both. You can’t blame them and the group I’m speaking of doesn’t consist of all of them.”

“Then –,” Alec paused as he remembered the plain blazer from yesterday. “Raphael?” He thought back to Pandemonium earlier that night as well then continued. “And Luke. Don’t tell me Simon is included.”

“Sherman is most definitely not part of the core group.” Magnus’ eyes twinkled with amusement. “Raphael, Luke, Catarina, Tessa and Praetor Scott. The first three you already know, the following is my warlock friend and the last is the head of the Praetor Lupus.”

Alec blinked once, twice. “You’re saying they want my insight?” He couldn’t keep the doubt creeping into his tone. “So I’ll be a counsellor of sorts…”

Magnus twisted his lips. “Not exactly. Should our plans satisfy you, we wish there to be a cooperation between the New York Institute and Downworlder leaders.”

“Huh.”

“It is your choice whether to accept the invitation or not.” Magnus stated simply.

“Right…” Alec trailed off. Obviously, he’d have to talk this over with Lydia later on though he was inclined to accept the offer. It was a potential alliance with the Downworlders that he and Lydia had been sorely wishing to establish that they didn’t think could happen anymore what with continued souring of relations. “I’ll listen to what they have to say first.”

“Excellent choice. I’ll pass along the message.” Magnus smiled. “I’ll portal you over here for the meeting at seven so we can have our date immediately after.”

“There’s no need to portal me over. I can walk.”

“Nonsense, Alexander. I’m already pulling you away from your duties, there isn’t a need to do it earlier than necessary when I can portal you over in an instant.”

“Really, Magnus. It’s fine. Gaining a better relationship between the Institute and the Downworlders is part of my duties.”

“I’m sure it isn’t, darling, or the relationship would have been better ages ago.”

Alec snorted. “Ages ago when Maryse was the Head of the Institute?”

“Touché, darling, but my point remains.”

“I can walk.”

“I don’t doubt you can. Your ability to walk really isn’t under question.” Magnus smirked.

Alec glared. “There’s no need for a portal.”

“You don’t even know where we are now.”

“I’ll find out when I leave later.” Alec bit his lip to hide a smile when Magnus sighed.

“You can’t.”

Alec frowned, confused. “I can’t what?”

“You can’t walk out of here and you can’t walk over.”

“Wha –,” Alec’s frown deepened. “I can hear the city. We aren’t in the Amazon or anything.”

“No, we aren’t. I can’t let you or anyone be seen going in or out of this building. Everyone uses portals and that’s that.”

“So, so you won’t – I can’t know where we are?” Alec shot a look over to the balcony closed off by heavy draperies. “That’s why your curtains are all down.” He observed, unsure of how he felt at the moment.

“That’s because Sheldon lives with me now.” Magnus disentangled one of their hands and swiped his hand in the air to make one of the curtains pull to the side to reveal the city. “You may know, Alexander, you just mustn’t come if not by portal.”

Alec looked out the floor-to-ceiling window. “Everyone portals in and out?”

“Yes.”

“What if you need me?” Alec ran a hand through his hair. “How can I come help you then?

“My warlock friends will be coming to live with me so there’s no need to fret, darling.” Magnus tapped his nose affectionately. “One of them is a gifted healer.”

“I guess…” Alec jutted his bottom lip out. “Alright.” He reached out to take Magnus’ hand back in his when his phone started ringing. Groaning a bit, he took his phone out from his pocket to check and saw his sister’s number flashing on the screen. “It’s Izzy.” He informed the other before accepting the call.

“Alec! Where are you?”

“Is something wrong?” Alec countered.

“It’s time for patrol and you’re never late. Where are you?”

Alec sighed and leaned into Magnus’ shoulder. “I’ll be there in a minute.” He ended the call when Izzy repeated her question. “I’m needed for patrol duty.” He explained regretfully.

“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, Alexander.” Magnus soothed.

“Yeah.” Alec sighed again then sluggishly slithered away from Magnus to stand. “Tomorrow.” He grabbed onto the other’s shirt tightly and pulled Magnus in for a chaste kiss, the glow of the conjured portal bathed their faces in the colours of the galaxy. “Good night.”

“Take care, Alexander.” Magnus smiled, eyes a bit dazed.

**Author's Note:**

> This series has mostly consisted of light angst so now I give you an abundance of MALEC fluff and comfort! I hope you're happy and that you like it. Darker days are about to come. (I wonder if any of you bother with the songs I mention in the beginning note? There is a reason I mention them haha)
> 
> As I said earlier, thanks for your patience. I know I took forever. Life, you know? Also, I had to mourn for America and protest against Trump on the internet. I still am doing both tbh. For all the Americans and those affected, the fluff on here is for you. Let's continue to fight for equality and not be disheartened. <3
> 
> Kudos and comments highly appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://maztri.tumblr.com/).


End file.
